A conventionally known location search device searches an address database for a target location by using an input search address character string as a search key. Further, a well-known technology adopted to perform a search for a desired location uses a plurality of search hierarchical levels, which are classified according to the size of a unit indicative of a division, and narrows the search to find the desired location while identifying divisions in a predefined search sequence of search hierarchical levels.
A technology disclosed, for instance, in Patent Literature 1 performs a search for a desired location by gradually narrowing the search to find the desired location while identifying divisions in a search sequence of search hierarchical levels from a search hierarchical level for a unit indicative of a large division to a search hierarchical level for a unit indicative of a small division, such as in the order of todoufuken (prefecture), shikuchoson (city), oaza/machi (town), chome (block), banchi (street number), goh (house number).